deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is Dr. Eggman's ultimate creation and an antagonist from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appeared in the 19th episode of Death Battle, Eggman VS Wily, under Eggman's command in order to fight against Dr. Wily's ultimate Robot Master, Bass. He was declared the "official" winner of the battle due to being the last one standing after having destroyed everyone else. He returned for the 79th episode of Death Battle, Metal Sonic VS Zero, where he fought against Zero from the Mega Man X series. History While venturing through the mysterious Little Planet with Amy Rose on his tail, Sonic the Hedgehog came across a robotic doppelgänger of himself created by Dr. Eggman called "Metal Sonic", who was specifically designed to be better than the Blue Blur in every way. When they first met, Metal Sonic kidnapped Amy, prompting Sonic to give chase. After a race against Sonic on Stardust Speedway, Metal Sonic was defeated and Amy was saved. Even after his defeat, however, Metal Sonic would prove to be one of Sonic's greatest adversaries, either while working for Eggman or by his lonesome. Death Battle Info (Eggman VS Wily) Metal Sonic *Top Speed: Mach 5 *255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine **Max Output - 55ps/600rpm **Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm *Weaponry **Sonic's Abilities **Black Shield **Chest Laser **Maximum Overdrive *Scan & Copy Ability Death Battle Info (Metal Sonic VS Zero) Background * Height: 3'3" | 100 cm * Weight: 275.4 lbs | 125.2 kg * Built to surpass Sonic * Main CPU: LIPS AI Eggman Custom Chip * Main Engine: 255 cc, 4 Valve Orgon Fusion Engine **Max Output: 6800rpm **Max Torque: 4000rpm *Drives an ATV Arsenal * Chest laser * V. Maximum Overdrive * Black Shield * Ring Spark Field * Spin Attack * Copycat ** Knuckle Slam ** Bat Guard ** ESP ** Chaos Control Feats * Top Speed: 26,844 mph | 43,201 km/hr * Created a 200 kiloton explosion * Overlord form matches Super Sonic * Conquered the Eggman Empire * Survived atmospheric re-entry * Blocked Chaos Spear & ESP * Competed in the Olympics Alternate Forms * Titan ** Over 40 feet tall * Neo ** Can shapeshift & fire lightning * Metal Madness ** Missiles, flamethrowers, regeneration * Metal Overlord ** Flight, crystal projectiles ** Can lift and throw airships One Minute Melee Metal Sonic appears in Season 2 of ''One Minute Melee'' where he 'fought' Bowser Jr. from the Mario franchise. However, immediately after the battle starts, Mecha Sonic lunges at him from behind and proceeds to rip him apart. Mecha Sonic then fights Bowser Jr. in Metal's stead. Gallery Metal Sonic DB sprite.PNG|Metal Sonic's sprite used in Eggman VS Wily StH_270_Neo_Metal_Sonic.jpg|Neo Metal Sonic Metal_Madness.png|Metal Sonic in his Metal Madness form from Sonic Heroes. Metal Sonic.png|Neo Metal Sonic Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Metal Overlord.png|Metal Overlord Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Metal Sonic DB Sprite.png|Sprite used in Metal Sonic VS Zero Trivia *Metal Sonic was crowned the winner of Eggman VS Wily due to him destroying both Eggman and Wily, and their armies. **This would make Metal Sonic the only Death Battle victor who was not listed as a direct combatant, as he, along with all of Eggman's other robots, were treated as a part of Eggman's arsenal. *Metal Sonic is the tenth combatant to return to Death Battle, with the first nine being Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog and Deadpool, and with the next three being Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu. **He is also the second returning villain after Boba Fett. **He is also the first returning combatant to appear in Season 4, with the next two being Thor and Wonder Woman. **He is also the second combatant from the Sonic series to return after Shadow. **He is also the fifth Death Battle winner to return, with the first four being Leonardo, Samus Aran, Superman and Deadpool, and with the next two being Thor and Batman. **He is however, the first returning combatant to have initially been part of a main combatant's arsenal in a previous episode. **He is also the first returning combatant that had a voice actor to not receive one in their second appearance. **He is the first returning victor to lose a Death Battle, with the next two being Thor and Batman. **He is the second character to have both won and lost a Death Battle, with the first being Batman and the next two being Thor and Wonder Woman. **He is also the fifth returning combatant to lose, with the first four being Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard and Shadow and the next two being Thor and Batman. *Metal Sonic is the fourth character from the Sonic series to appear in Death Battle after Shadow, Sonic and Dr. Eggman and after him were Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose. **Not counting his supporting appearance in Eggman VS Wily, he is the seventh Sonic combatant to appear in Death Battle. *Metal Sonic is the fourth Sonic combatant whose opponent is not from the Mario series, with the last three being Shadow, Dr. Eggman and Amy Rose. *Metal Sonic alongside his opponent Zero are (so far) the only combatants that have 2D Sprites and 3D Models in the same battle. References * Metal Sonic on Wikipedia * Metal Sonic on Sonic News Network Category:Weapons, Armor, and Skills Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Hedgehogs Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Time Manipulators